


Creation

by Queenofsaigon



Series: Eruri Omegaverse Series [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alpha Erwin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cunnilingus, Fingering, M/M, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofsaigon/pseuds/Queenofsaigon
Summary: Levi wants to have a child, and so does Erwin.





	Creation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing A/B/O smut so bare with me. In my universe, male omegas have a vagina of some sort as well as a penis, just to clarify.  
> This is just self indulgent, rushed, crappy smut for this universe. This universe is not chronological. I will change the title as well, when I come up with a better one.

"I'm ready to have pups."

For a few moments, nothing came out of his husbands mouth. At first, Levi thought Erwin was upset, so he said nothing. But that wasn't the case.

The two men had been married for 3 years, the both of them had well paying, permanent jobs. They owned their own two story home, in a quiet and safe neighbourhood. More importantly, they were both in love and happy. The only thing they didn't have was children. It was a sensitive topic. Were they ready for a child? Could they raise one properly? Both men knew they wanted children at some point, it was just a matter of when they chose to begin trying. Erwin didn't want to push Levi into it. In the end, it was up to the Omega to decide when he was ready to carry the Alpha's child.

Levi had been thinking about trying for a pup or two for a few months now, unbeknownst his husband. He was in a good place with his health and with his work, he knew he could take a maternity leave any time and it would work out. Now, he just needed to ask the Alpha if this is what he wanted for sure.

"Are you sure, Levi?" Erwin finally spoke, after awhile of silence, "I'd love to have a pup, but I want to make sure you're truly ready."

"I've been thinking about it for awhile, and this is what I really want. I want to have a family with you."

The blonde smiled and leaned in to place a chaste kiss on Levi's lips. Erwin's tongue entered the Omega's mouth, and their tongues mingled together. Levi didn't attempt to dominate the Alpha, he entirely submitted to him. Erwin lifted the raven's small body up, placing his hands on his ass. He made his way from the living room where they were relaxing and upstairs to their large bedroom. He placed Levi on their king sized bed in the middle of the room, and the latter yelped when his back hit the bed.

Erwin climbed on top of Levi, caging him against the mattress. He pushed his face into the side of Levi's neck, where the pink scar from their mating bond was. He inhaled Levi's sweet and intoxicating scent flooding from the scent glands above his scar. He gently nipped at the bite, making the Omega moan softly. He continued to assault the mark, placing rough kisses against it. The area turned a deep shade of red from the nibbles and kisses. The Omega turned his head to face the Alpha's face, seeking out another kiss.

When they parted, Erwin tugged Levi's pants off of his slender legs and then caught a hold of Levi's shirt, pushing it over his head, leaving him in just his white panties. He moved on to the man's nipples. The red bumps were the most sensitive place on his body, even more than his genitals. In a few months, Levi would develop breasts that would feed their child and he'd begin to lactate. His chest would most likely become considerably large, considering that an Omega naturally had a puffy chest when not pregnant.

Erwin moved his head towards Levi's chest and placed his mouth on his left nipple. The raven jolted and began to squirm in his spot on the bed when his husband moved his moist tongue around his nipple and gave it a gentle suck. Levi's scent somehow became stronger after that, and Erwin gave the bud a quick tug with his teeth before moving on to do the same thing with the other one. He used his unoccupied hand to squeeze the tissue around the other small breast, causing the raven to quietly whine.

"Please just fuck me, i don't need foreplay."

"Don't worry, I'll get to that soon. I just wanna make you feel good first."

When the Alpha moved his hand down towards Levi's underwear, he found them to be soaked in slick. Even though he was naturally ready to mate, he wouldn't just dive in without a little bit of fun before.  
The blond sat up on his legs and removed his clothing, throwing the items across the room. He pushed Levi's legs towards his shoulders, bending him in half with his ass towards him. He was met with a very hard cock and a wet bottom. Erwin placed his index finger against Levi's cunt, and put some pressure on it through the fabric covering him.

Levi let out a small squeal and tried to move his hand to push away Erwin's, but he didn't succeed. Erwin moved his hand away from the leaking hole and pulled the panties aside, revealing the puffy, pink lips. He placed two fingers against it again, and rubbed them in a circular motion, continuing when he heard approval from the small man beneath him. Clear slick began to ooze out of the hole, covering the outside and Erwin's fingers. His fingers became completely lubricated and he slowly pushed two in at a time. Omega's didn't need extra stretching, unless it was anal sex. But he liked to play around with his Omega before penetration. Not to mention Levi liked it, even though he claimed he liked to get right to it.

  
His fingers sank easily inside his warm cunt, and he arched his fingers upwards against Levi's G-spot. Levi's legs kicked out and he shouted loudly. Erwin continued to rub against the spot until he felt Levi tighten up in orgasm. His toes and fingers would always clench up as he was cumming, which is exactly what happened.

"W-why'd you make me cum before you're inside me?"

"I like to see the face you make when you do, I don't always get to see it while I'm fucking you."

The Omega rolled his eyes with a smile on his plump lips. He didn't like him to see his face at that moment because he was always flushed a deep red, and it was embarrassing to him.

He felt Erwin pull his thick fingers out of his hole, and his panties were pulled off. He watched him fling the white fabric to the other side of the bed, and he had the urge to grab it and place it in the laundry hamper. But he ignored that urge.

Erwin's attention was now placed on Levi's erect cock, the tip was flushed red and there was some spread slick and cum on it. Erwin grabbed the tip of it with his index finger and thumb and gave it a squeeze. He heard Levi quietly moan, urging his husband on. He moved his head down towards it and sucked it in. Levi wasn't as big as himself, but he still wouldn't swallow it whole. He bobbed his head up and down, pushing his tongue underneath it. The Alpha used his one large hand to fondle Levi's balls, which fit in his one palm. He moved his mouth to only suck on the head of his cock, flicking his tongue against the slit and giving the balls one hard squeeze.

He pulled off before Levi could cum, and wiped his mouth off on the back of his hand.

"I want to do something different tonight." Erwin said, looking at Levi's grey eyes.

"What is it? It better not be anything weird."

"It isn't, I'll show you. Sit up and let me take your spot."

Levi stood up on his legs and crawled to the other side of the bed to make room for the other. Once the blond was laying down on his back with his head against a pillow, he motioned for Levi to come towards him.

"Sit on my chest backwards."

Levi paused and stared at him, clueing in to what his husbands intentions were. They had never 69'd before, the raven didn't like to sit on top of his Alpha's face, even though he weighed next to nothing compared to him. It wasn't like he would suffocate him or anything. If his husband wanted to try it, he'd be open to it, knowing he would never do anything that would hurt the Omega.

He climbed slowly backwards, placing himself with his ass towards Erwin's face. The latter placed his hands on Levi's waist and pulled him further towards himself, so his ass was directly in front of his face and Levi's face was lined up with Erwin's hard cock.

As expected, the blond was hard as rock. His dick was quite larger than his, and he had a very hard time taking it down his throat. It required many years of experience and trying for him to be able to deepthroat his husband. Even now that he was able to do it, he didn't like to do it often. He took the cock in his hands, moving them up and down in a pumping motion. He placed his mouth on the tip of his cock, and sucked gently. He could taste the bitter precum already. He moved his head down as far as he could, until he almost gagged when it hit the back of his throat. That was only halfway.

Erwin started to eat Levi's ass while the Omega sucked his cock. He shoved his tongue in Levi's cunt, swirling it around the sensitive skin. He also started to force two fingers in alongside his tongue. The Omega moaned around his cock, and the vibrations made Erwin feel the need to bury himself inside him, to plant his seed even more. He didn't want to cum right now because it would take a long time for his knot to go down and the Omega would probably be exhausted and asleep by then.

Erwin shoved Levi off of his chest and pinned him against the bed on his back again. Levi shrieked, not expecting the sudden force.

"Are you ready, Omega?" Erwin asked, looking his husband in the eye seriously for a moment, concern written all over his face.

Levi nodded, spreading his legs wide, so he could fit himself in between them. He was positioned on his knees and pushed his hips closer to Levi's and used his hand to guide himself into Levi's dripping hole. Usually he liked to fuck Levi from behind, but since he was going to be knotting they would do it like this. He slowly sunk in, holding back his own moans. Levi's eyes rolled back in his head, and he released a guttural cry. He placed his hands on Erwin's forearms, nails scratching deep into the tan skin leaving pink marks. If it was possible, Levi spread his legs even wider. Even though it was unlikely, Levi hoped this mating alone would impregnate him. It would likely require a couple for Erwin's sperm to take in his womb.

Erwin was fully inside Levi's cunt, hips completely touching Levi's thighs. He gave a few experimental harsh thrusts inside of Levi, trying to get him used to the feeling again.

"Please, just move! I want it," Levi cried, "I want to be pregnant."

"Don't worry, Levi. You will be." He replied with a smile.

He moved his face down to suck on the side of his neck, starting to move himself in and out of Levi. He started out slow, but as Levi's moans increased in volume, he moved at an even quicker pace. He pounded into Levi's wet hole, hearing the squelching sound of his cock squeezing in and back out of him.

"Ah! Don't stop, please!" He screamed, moving his hands off his husbands arms to grip the white bed sheets.

The blonds thrusts were so hard that the bed frame slammed against the wall, probably leaving dents they'd have to fix. The sound of slapping skin on skin was heard on top of that. Erwin lifted his face from Levi's neck to lock his mouth on the other's in a long kiss to silence his moans.

Levi wrapped his thin legs around Erwin's waist, locking him inside him. He could feel his release coming, he was on the edge of cumming.

"I'm going to cum, Alpha!" He cried, toes and hands clenching together.

He furrowed his eyebrows and locked his eyes shut tight, letting out a high pitched whine when he came after a few thrusts inside him. He had sticky cum covering his stomach, with slick coating his entire ass and thighs. His body went entirely lax, head dropping to the side.

The Alpha paused his thrusts for a minute, to let the Omega catch his breathe. But in no time, he continued ruthlessly fucking into Levi's cunt. He could feel himself reaching his limit, the base of his cock was beginning to swell up to knot inside Levi.  
The latter continued his whining, he was overstimulated and he anticipated Erwin's knot.

"Please knot me! Make me pregnant!" He shouted, looking Erwin in the eyes, "I want your babies."

That did it for Erwin. He slammed himself inside Levi's tightened hole with a shout, locking his thick knot inside. He released his warm sperm inside Levi. There was a steady string of cum spurting out of him. He gave a few last thrusts, and he grabbed on to Levi and rolled himself onto his back, Levi laying comfortably on his chest. Levi squished his face into Erwin's neck, inhaling his sweet scent. The blond placed a chaste kiss on the top of soft raven hair and pulled a blanket overtop of them.

"Did I hurt you at all, Levi?"

"I'm fine. Tired, but good." He mumbled into Erwin's skin, closing his eyes.

"Don't fall into a deep sleep yet, babe. I need to check for any tears inside you when my knot goes down. I want to make sure you're really alright."

"I am, I promise." Levi mumbled, with a loud yawn.

When the Omega fell into a slumber on Erwin's chest, the Alpha couldn't help but hope that one of his sperms took in Levi's womb, creating life to start their family.

**Author's Note:**

> I have another omegaverse story that I'm attempting to start, not sure when/if it will be posted, but you can subscribe to me if your interested


End file.
